Aliens and Teenagers
by Legacy Now
Summary: Meet aliens, make sure they don't blow up the planet, save the world… All in a good days work. What teenagers do these days… SJSA/10thDW-TF Prime crossover


**Aliens and Teenagers **

Chapter One

Globe Trotters

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Pretty plu-ese?"

"Once again, no!"

"... pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Absolutely not, now would you please stop pestering me, Miko!"

"But, Ratch, this may be the only time I can scare my little brother and cousins on Halloween, and he's in Japan! It's the best idea I had in ages, and I have to be in America on the best day in the year!"

The medic bot rolled his optics in annoyance and sighed.

The Ground Bridge wasn't a toy. It was a serious piece of equipment Ratchet built to be compatible to Earth technology, and Primus knew how long Ratchet stayed awake for weeks to modify it when the Autobots first came to Earth. Ever since they arrived on Earth, the Autobots tried their utmost to stay under the radar and keep a low profile. And Miko was about to undo it all with her silly pranks, all because of a ridiculous human tradition.

"Miko, the Ground Bridge can't be used that lavishly," began the old Autobot. "If we aren't that careful, someone may find out about us. And what would your parents think, that you came to Japan so quickly in no time?"

"Nobody has to find out," said Miko, eyes bulging in enthusiasm. "It can be really quick, they can keep a secret, I know they can! And besides, if they met you, I bet they'll think you're awesome!"

_More humans._

The thought made Ratchet shudder. Younger, sticker, louder... versions of Miko in the base. He couldn't put up with half of what Miko did. How can he survive more than one of her?

"My answer's still no. And that's final." And went back to typing on the monitor of the screen.

The teenager walked down the stairs of the platform, huffing in frustration.

"Party pooper..." she uttered.

* * *

Setting the coordinates, Miko pulled on the lever of the Ground Bridge, and immediately sprinted towards the highway of energy. She was already pro on the Ground Bridge when it came to tagging along with Bulkhead. Others, even the humans did see it, but there was a ledge, where if she timed it right, she'd be on Bulkhead's shoulder without him noticing.

Static electricity started to fuzz around her, though the tingle at her fingertips and toes tickled her. She had to get to Japan and scare the pants off younger brother Hiro. The longing in her heart probably indicated she was homesick for her home country.

"Miko, what are you doing?" she heard Bulkhead over the roar of energy.

"Miko, no...!" the meek voice of Raf was heard as well as they paced over to Primus knew where she was heading. Bulkhead's feet were so easily heard.

She foresaw a long lecture and scold from her Autobot guardian, but for Miko it was too late, figuratively and literally as she sprinted in the Ground Bridge. Once the three of them were just about completely on the other side, Optimus and Ratchet just entered the Autobot hanger...

* * *

"Miko, what did I tell you?" Of all the warnings, of all the times he said no... Why didn't she listen?

It wasn't just Miko. Bulkhead and Rafael were also at her side, probably trying to get her back, but it seemed Miko was more strong-willed than the rest of them.

The two Autobots ran to where the three miscreants were, but all of a sudden, just as Ratchet was about to take another step, he felt his foot hovering in mid-air. Suddenly, it felt like he was flying... and everything else turned him crashing to the floor with Optimus.

"Ah! Umph...!"

Breaking glass and the scrape of metal was heard. The hum of the Ground Bridge faded out immediately. Scratches and jabs of pain sang on their metallic bodies.

Once Ratchet looked up to see what just happened, his jaw just about loosen its screws. During his little accident, he broke the portal gate to the Ground Bridge... While Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf were inside. And now, they could be anywhere in the world.

"I needed that..." he whispered to himself. "I'm such a klutz!"

"Easy, there old friend," began Optimus, trying to calm Ratchet's worries. "We all have our moments when we are accident prone. Perhaps we can find out their coordinates, and where they are, if they left them on the computer."

The old medic nodded nervously, on the verge of flipping out majorly. If he managed to send away one of his own kind and two of their human friends in the middle of Allspark knows where, he might as well have killed them. He couldn't face himself each passing day if they were really gone.

He silently prayed to Primus.

After a few minutes being on the monitor, they tried the coordinates Miko placed in. Strangely, even though Miko was heading for Japan, they tried looking up Bulkhead's signal, but it was nowhere in the area of the country.

"That's odd," began Ratchet. "If they were really dead, Bulkhead's signal would be extinguished, but it's still online..."

Typing commands into the monitor, it searched around the globe for Bulkhead's life signature. A blare then echoed on the screen, indicating it was on a country smaller than the United States. His prayers were answered. They were still alive.

"Ratchet, where are they?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet squinted at the screen, reading the human characters.

"… At a place called 13th Bannerman Road, in the United Kingdom."

* * *

For humans, the Ground Bridge had awkward side effects, but this time, everything just felt weird. Bright colors turned gray. Both human and the Cybertronian bounded off the electric walls of the Cybertronian teleportation device, screams of uncertainty and pain ringing around them.

This had never happened before.

And everyone was freaking out!

After what seemed like forever, light was on the other side. Freedom. At last!

Once they left the chaotic, malfunctioning tunnel, Miko's eyes lit up as she took in her surroundings, but her smile immediately faded away.

This wasn't Japan. Everything was different. Nothing was familiar at all.

This wasn't her home.

It was the same blue sky. A gentle breeze blew passed her hair. The sun was positioned differently, though. Houses lined up in a straight line. They must be in a suburb, though there was something about the houses that seemed a tad... different.

Turning, in front of a house, there was a woman and a boy who looked about to be Jack's age. Bulkhead immediately transformed into his alt mode. Raf's legs nervously shook. Their mouths were wide with surprise, but not in the expected way Miko would see someone freak out if they saw an alien.

It was as if... they dealt with this sort of thing, everyday.

The boy then began to speak, and a British accent left his mouth.

"Mum... what are they? Why are there humans with that robot?"

The woman's eyes had an expression of utter shock, yet excitement and joy in her eyes. How could someone react so calmly like this? Why wasn't she in utter complete fear? Miko felt there was more to meets the eye with these strangers than she knew.

Was it possible that... they already knew the existence of aliens?

The woman then finally spoke. "Goodness, gracious me..."

A plaque on the brick of the wall near the house carved the words: 13th Bannerman Road.

They weren't in Japan. Not at all. They were somewhere else in the world... and they didn't have a clue where they were.

A word finally left out of Miko.

"Woah..."

* * *

_**Note*~** _

_So I couldn't get a Sarah Jane Smith Adventures - Transformers Prime crossover out of my mind. They have so much in common! Aliens, teenagers facing evil on a daily basis in the face of danger... ;) _

_I have a DW-TF:Prime cross on here called 'Something Blue'. :-D ^.^ Hopefully, I'll get to both of these stories in the near future... ;; _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO_


End file.
